Sonic Battles
by Sonic103
Summary: a bunch of epic battles between the sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Battles!

Brad vs. Zero

**Sup peoples. Time for the sequel to the free for all series.**

**These are one-on-one matches, not a group fights or a free for alls!**

Brad vs. Zero

Brad trudged through a thick jungle. After a couple minutes of walking, Brad decided to take a rest. He sat on a log and reached inside his backpack for a chocolate bar. His chaos emerald fell out of the bag. The second it fell to the ground, it gave a soft glow and a weird, humming noise.

Brad put the emerald back into his bag, and began to eat his chocolate. But the sound of someone running through the jungle made him stop cold. Then, a hedgehog jumped out of nowhere. He lunged for Brad's backpack. Brad pulled away the backpack. Zero fell to the ground.

"Give me that emerald!" Zero shouted. Brad shook his head.

"No way am I gonna give you it!" Brad said. Zero closed his eyes.

"Ah, I can't copy your ability! That's interesting…" Zero muttered. He then looked back at Brad.

"You have a special ability!" Zero said. He than looked at Brad.

"You do realize that I have all the other chaos emeralds?" Zero asked. He pulled out six chaos emeralds. They glowed brightly.

Zero then punched Brad. Brad went flying into a tree. Zero dug through Brad's backpack until he found the chaos emerald. They circled around Zero.

"I finally got all the chaos emeralds!" Zero said happily. He put the emeralds in his bag. Zero walked over to Brad, who was still on the ground. Zero stuck out a hand.

"Sorry for the violence, but I really need these emeralds." Zero said. Brad stuck out a hand as well, as if to shake it. But Brad's hand started trembling; soon his whole body was shaking.

Brad tried to say something to Zero, but Zero couldn't understand him. Suddenly, spikes shot out of him, his eyes turned completely red, and he grew several feet taller. He had transformed into Commando Brad.

"I'll kill you!" Commando Brad said. He ran at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way. Zero pulled out the chaos emeralds. They circled him, and he transformed.

Dragon wings came out of his back, his gloves ripped apart as he gained huge claws, and his tail grew seven feet long. He had become monster Zero.

Monster Zero flew at Commando Brad, slashing Brad's face. Zero jumped back, hoping for some sign of weakness. But Brad's face restitched itself together, and all that was left were thin scars.

Brad then fired a chaos ball at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way. Zero flew over the trees, looking for the crazy hedgehog. Suddenly, a chaos ball came out from nowhere, and hit Zero from under. Zero dropped like a bird.

Commando Brad stood over Zero's body. "No one can destroy me! Once I'm this form, I'm nearly impossible to defeat." Brad said.

"You can't beat the Ultimate Weapon!" Brad exclaimed.

Zero opened his eyes, and saw commando Brad. Zero reached for a chaos emerald next to him.

He turned back into Monster Zero, but he didn't stop. His black fur turned into blue, purple, and grey, and became eight feet tall. He was now True Perfect Monster Zero.

"Humph, impressive. But you cannot defeat me." Commando Brad said. Zero smirked. He flew at Commando Brad, and began to punch, kick, and slash anywhere he could. Commando Brad was sent flying a couple feet away. Brad hit a tree and fell to the ground. Brad started shaking again.

Two heads popped out of his neck, his wings grew even larger, and he grew a second tail, which grew spikes. His nails transformed into swords, and his shoes transformed into large boots. He grew two other eyes, and a new pair of arms. He head transformed into Dark Chaos Ultra Hyper Perfect Devil Commando Brad.

"You thought you could defeat me? By turning into a monster?" Brad asked.

"I am the Ultimate Weapon. I am the true monster!' Brad shouted. He ran at Zero. Zero tried to get away, but Brad was too fast. Brad pinned Zero to the ground. Brad then started kicking, punching, and slashing at Zero. Brad slammed Zero to the ground again.

"Behold the ultimate power!" Brad said. He opened his free hand, and a chaos ball started glowing.

"Please stop!" Zero begged. But Brad, so far gone into his evil transformation, did not care about the lives of others.

"DIE!" Brad screamed. Then the chaos ball blew up.

When the dust settled, there was no jungle, and there was no Zero.

Brad, now in his natural form, looked around. The chaos emeralds were now at his feet. Brad picked one up.

Scourge sneaked behind Brad. Scourge put a gun to Brad's head, and pulled the trigger.

Scourge smirked as Brad's body fell to the ground. "He-he. Now the emeralds are mine!" Scourge said happily. He picked up the emeralds and walked away.

**So the winner is…scourge? WTF!**

**I kind of find it weird that Brad skipped a transformation though.**

**Brad-Commando Brad-Perfect Devil Commando Brad-Dark Chaos Ultra Hyper Perfect Devil Commando Brad.**

**It's a good thing scourge killed Brad in regular mode, or all hell would've broken loose! I wouldn't wanna watch Scourge get murdered…..**

**So, bye guys! And I will have more fights coming soon!**

**Promised fights-**

**Sonic vs. shadow**

**Sonic vs. Scourge**

**Shadow vs. Brad**

**Blaze vs. Sonic**

**Silver vs. sonic**

**Shadow vs. silver**

**Amy vs. Sonic**

**Elise vs. Amy (lol)**

**Shadow vs. Scourge**

**Sonic vs. Metal Sonic**

**Scourge vs. Metal Scourge**

**Shadic vs. Nazo**

**Nazo vs. Brad**

**Lancelot vs. Sir Eric**

**It probably won't be in this order though….**

**Anyways, later!**


	2. Brad and Zero vs Godzilla! WTF!

Sonic Battles

Zero& Brad vs. GODZILLA!

Brad looked up and saw Godzilla wrecking Station Square. Brad now was officially pissed.

First his chao dies, than he gets attacked by a bunch of robots. And now this. How does Sonic not go crazy?

Brad started swearing under his breath. He pulled out the seven chaos emeralds. Suddenly, someone came from behind Brad.

"Hey! Mind if I can help?" The person asked. Brad turned around. It was none other than Zero the hedgehog.

"You?" Brad asked. Zero nodded.

"Yep it's me. Now can we kill this creep?" Zero asked. Brad nodded. The chaos emeralds circled Brad and Zero, and then they glowed brightly.

Brad became a dark gold color. Zero became cream colored. They were in super form. The two flew up to the monsters face. Brad went to one eye, while Zero flew to the other.

Both fired lasers. Godzilla screamed and crushed a small building with his foot.

"NO! NOT THE BAR!" Brad screamed. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Let's take care of this galoot before we worry about beer!" Zero shouted. Brad nodded, and the two flew down to the stomach.

Both started punching and kicking at Godzilla's stomach. Not much result.

"I have an idea. Lets turn Hyper first." Brad said. Zero nodded. The chaos emeralds suddenly grew larger, becoming super emeralds. Brad and Zero began to become Hyper. Brad flashed Blue, Green, and purple. While Zero flashed gold, silver, and black.

"We will show you!" Hyper Zero said. Brad shook his head.

"Wait here." Brad said. He flew downwards. Zero knew exactly what Brad was gonna do. Zero looked away, he didn't want to see this.

Zero heard a laser fire, and Godzilla's loudest scream yet. Godzilla fell to the ground.

"I think it's over!" Hyper Brad said. But suddenly, Godzilla got back up, and grabbed the two hedgehogs.

Godzilla then fired a laser on the two hedgehogs and the rest of station square. Both the hedgehogs and the town were gone and dead. Godzilla walked away, ready to destroy another city.

**Silver: that was…interesting.**

**Me: stupid Brad! You're way more powerful in commando mode!**

**Silver: but he wasn't angry….**

**Me: that doesn't matter. He and Zero died, and that's what is pissing me off!**

**Silver: whatever. I'm not talking about it anymore.**

**Me: good. And get out of my house!**

**Oh well. I guess that's that fight. The next fight is Sonic vs. Scourge.**

**Later!**


	3. Sonic vs Scourge

Sonic Battles

Sonic vs. Scourge

**It's time for the battle between two Sonics. Fan girls get your phones ready for blogging. **

**Silver: do I have fan girls?**

**Me: no, now go sit in the corner with the rest of the rejects.**

**Silver: aw man!**

Sonic faced his anti counterpart. "Only one of us can live." Scourge said. Sonic nodded.

"And it's gonna be me." Sonic exclaimed. He ran at Scourge. Scourge got out of Sonic's way.

"Get back here you!" Sonic shouted. Sonic ran at Scourge, but Scourge ran at sonic, and stuck out his fist. His fist connected with Sonic's face. Sonic went flying.

"Ugh! No fair!" Sonic shouted.

"Watch this!" Scourge said. The chaos emeralds circled him, and he became super scourge. Sonic used the chaos emeralds to become super as well.

"No way outta this Scourge!" Super Sonic shouted.

"I'm getting out of this….by killing you!" Scourge shouted. He flew at Super Sonic. Super Scourge tackled sonic and started beating and punching him. Sonic used a laser, which sent him flying off of him.

"You annoying pest!" Scourge shouted. Then he used a laser as well. Sonic dodged it.

"Catch me if you can!" super Sonic exclaimed. He started flying around and around Scourge. Scourge stuck out a hand, which caught Sonic. Scourge started beating and punching again. Scourge threw sonic to the ground.

"Ugh!" Sonic grunted. Scourge smirked.

"You're finished Sonic." Scourge said.

"No he isn't." someone said from behind. Scourge turned around.

Brad, Silver, and Shadow all were holding guns. "Payback time Scourge." Silver said. All three shot Scourge in the face.

Scourge didn't die, but he turned back into normal form. Super Sonic got back up, and punched Scourge. Scourge went flying into the air. Sonic flew after him. He caught Scourge, and started beating and punching him. Super Sonic threw Scourge into the air.

The Chaos Emeralds grew large, and Sonic became Hyper Sonic. Scourge landed back onto the grounded. He looked up at Hyper Sonic.

"Please…don't." Scourge pleaded wearily. Sonic smirked. He put a hand to Scourge's face. Sonic fired a laser…

Sonic (in normal form) raced up to Brad, Shadow, and Silver. "Thanks guys!" Sonic said." Shadow smirked.

"You're welcome, but we wanna shoot you too!" shadow scoffed. Sonic looked scared.

"We give you three seconds." Silver said. Brad started counting. At two, Sonic raced off. The three then chased after him.

**Looks like Sonic won! Good job Sonic! You survived a battle with "The King"**

**But now you have the Ultimate Weapon, the Ultimate Life form, and the Hero of the Future after you… So uh, you're screwed.**

**Next chapter, Sonic vs. Amy.**


	4. Sonic vs Amy

Sonic Battles

Sonic vs. Amy

**You all have wanted to see this!**

Amy slammed her fist on Sonic's front door. "SONIC!" She screamed.

Sonic opened the door. "WHAT AMY!" Sonic shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND ME UP? WE HAD DINNER PLANNED AT EIGHT!" Amy screamed. Sonic sighed.

"AMY I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DATING YOU ANYMORE!" Sonic shouted. Amy crossed her arms.

The chaos emeralds surround Amy, and then she and the emeralds glowed black.

"NO AMY! DON'T" Sonic yelled. But Dark Amy hit him with her black hammer.

Sonic went flying into his house. When he woke up, his entire house was gone.

"MY HOUSE!" Sonic shouted. He looked around, and saw Dark Amy where his couch should have been. Sonic felt complete and utter anger. The chaos emeralds glowed black again, and sonic turned into Dark Sonic.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Dark Sonic said. He flew at Amy, but Amy caught him with a hand. She let go of him, and swung her hammer. Dark Sonic went flying, and Dark Amy flew after him. She slammed her hammer into him, and he fell back to the ground.

Dark Amy landed next to him. Dark Sonic was barely breathing. Amy brought her hammer up, and started hitting him multiple times.

After she hit him a couple hours, she listened to for a heartbeat. It was feebly beating. Dark Amy pulled out a knife and stabbed Sonic in the heart. Amy then put her hammer away and walked from the body.

Amy knocked on Shadow's door. He opened it. "Hi shadow. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Amy asked. Shadow shook his head. Amy pulled out a gun….

**Well. That was…uh….**

**Silver: entertaining?**

**Me: uh, well, I guess that's the end of this fight. Next fight is Shadic& Nazo vs. Brad.**

**Silver: I'm gonna hide….**

**Me: you probably should…**


	5. Brad vs Nazo and Shadic

Sonic Battles

Shadic& Nazo vs. Final Brad.

…**Well f***!**

DCUHPDCB (Dark Hyper Ultra Perfect Devil Commando Brad), stood over a defeated Shadic and Nazo. He was laughing maniacally.

"You two are real fools! You could've defeated me before, but no way can you defeat me now!" Brad said.

"Now you will face my true power! A power strong enough to destroy a planet!" Brad yelled. He then started shaking. His two extra eyes sunk back in his head, his extra spikes and arms returned, his wings were gone, he was his regular brown, he had only one head, and only one tail. The only thing left was the red eyes.

But his eyes started flashing colors. They went from red, to blue, to green, to yellow, to white, to purple, and to light blue. Then a metallic voice spoke out of nowhere. "29…28…27…." the voice said.

"NAZO! It's a time bomb! Shadic yelled. Nazo sighed.

"I guess we failed." Nazo said.

"We can fuse together and stop him!" Shadic said. The super emeralds circled them. Then, they fused together, they became Nadshazo.

"Lets do this!" Nadshazo said. He flew at Brad. But in once he was in a few feet, he was pushed back. Brad laughed.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I HAVE A FORCE FIELD!" Final Brad screamed. The metallic voice said there was only ten seconds left until the end of the world.

Nadshazo fired some lasers at Final Brad, but they would just bounce away. 5 seconds…

4 seconds…

3 seconds…

Nadshazo rammed into the force field at full speed. The force field shattered, and they reached Brad. But it was too late. They had a second.

"Uh-oh." Nadshazo said. Then there was some dinging, and everything went white.

Brad watched Mobius explode from the Ark. Brad crossed his arms and smirked. "I knew that clone would come in handy." Brad said. He chuckled and walked away from the window that oversaw what used to be mobius.

**0_o **

**So, uh, I guess Brad wins?**

**Next fight is Lancelot vs. Sir Eric**


	6. Lancelot vs Eric

Sonic Battles

Sir Lancelot vs. Sir Eric

**The chaos knight vs. the ultimate knight. Seems legit.**

Lancelot continued to stare at his opponent. "You have done well my apprentice." Sir Eric said. He redrew his sword, Excalibur.

"But can you finish the final task?" Sir Eric asked. He lunged at Lancelot. Lancelot blocked Eric's attack. Soon the two were deep into their sword fight.

Lancelot would swing, and Eric would block. Eric would swing, and Lancelot would block.

Soon, Lancelot started giving cuts and scraped on Eric. Eric started breathing heavily.

Lancelot blocked an attack from Eric. "You better be careful. Here there be monsters…." Eric said. Then Eric charged again. Lancelot stabbed Sir Eric.

Eric groaned. He looked down at the sword in his belly. Eric ripped it out, and attempted to slice Lancelot. Lancelot dodged the attack, and then grabbed Excalibur. Lancelot tugged at it, and it fell out of Eric's grip.

Eric stopped cold. He stared at Lancelot. Eric smiled. Then he started to fade away. A couple seconds later, and he was gone.

King Arthur walked into the room. "Congratulations Lancelot, you have completed the training. Welcome to the round table." Arthur said, patting Lancelot on the back.

Lancelot still stared where his teacher used to be.

Arthur smiled. "It's all right. He will always be with you. But don't think about him too much Lance, he can cause nightmares." Arthur said, and then he walked out of the room

**So Lancelot won. Great.**

**The next fight is Shadow vs. Sonic**

**Later!**


	7. Sonic vs Shadow

Sonic Battles

Sonic vs. Shadow

Sonic stood up. Facing his rival, Shadow the hedgehog. "Humph, faker you've lost your touch." Shadow said.

"Well…I…am…. getting older…."Sonic said. Then shadow pulled out the chaos emeralds.

"Time to end this quickly…" Shadow said. He became super shadow. Sonic became super as well.

Super Sonic flew at Super Shadow, and the two began to fist fight. Sonic flew behind Shadow and kicked him in the back of the head. Shadow's face met with the ground.

Shadow spit out some dirt and blood. He stood up, and punched Sonic, who flew back a couple feet. Sonic coughed up some blood.

Sonic flew at Shadow, and tackled him. The two fell to the ground. Shadow flipped over and started punching Sonic in the face. Sonic fired a laser, and Shadow was sent flying away.

The two tumbled for a while, and then the real action began. Shadow sent a laser, and it met with Sonic's. The two lasers pushed against each other, and then nothing. The two lasers counteracted each other.

The two started wrestling. One had the advantage, but the other would gain the upper hand. Soon, they were in a position where they could spin dash. Soon they did start to circle.

They went faster, and faster, and faster, until there was a huge light. When the white light was gone, Shadic stood where sonic and shadow once was.

Shadic looked around, expecting some life-threatening situation. Nothing. Shadic smirked. He finally could actually live a life for REAL now. He flew away…

**O_O…..*eye twitch* I guess it's a tie.**

**Next battle, Dark Shadic vs. Nazo vs. Zerado (yes Duskzilla, just for you…)**

**The next one is a free for all. So I lied. Get over it.**


	8. Shadic vs Nazo vs Zerado

Sonic Battles

Shadic vs. Nazo vs. Zerado

**(Points a gun to head) just kill me…**

Nazo and Shadic flew at each other. The two clashed against each other. Shadic sent a punch to Nazo, who was sent flying.

Zerado floated out of a ditch. He seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Last time I fuse with a prideful poser." He said in a deep voice.

"Last time I fuse with a homicidal freak!" he said in a softer voice.

"Whatever, but where the hell did Godzilla go?" Zerado asked himself. He then saw the two others fighting.

"Ooh! A fight! I think I'll join in!" Zerado said. He flew towards Shadic and Nazo.

Shadic and Nazo flew at eachother, but Zerado caught them. He slammed the two together, and then threw them to the ground. Shadic and Nazo hit the ground together. The two then shot back up towards Zerado. Zerado got hit from both sides.

Zerado went flying into a buiding. He then got back up and flew at the two. Nazo got rammed, and he and Zerado went flying into another building.

Zerado did a couple punches, and then fired a laser. Nazo fell back to the ground. Dead.

Shadic started shaking with anger. No one hurts Nazo but him. The Super emeralds grew black, and he turned into dark Shadic. Dark Shadic flew at Zerado. Zerado was sent into space. Dark Shadic flew up to him.

Dark Shadic began to punch, kick, and shoot chaos balls at Zerado. Zerado became weaker. Dark Shadic then pushed Zerado with his index finger. Zerado split in two. Brad and Zero fell through the dephs of space. Dark Shadic smirked. He wasn't gonna let those two off so easily.

Dark Shadic teleported next to the floating duo. Dark Shadic grabbed Brad's leg, and Zero's leg. He then shoved the two into the moon, Shadic then put a hand over his head, and a chaos ball began to grow. It was soon the size of the moon. Dark Shadic then pushed the chaos ball into the moon, and the moon, Brad, and Zero exploded. Dark Shadic flew back to earth.

Shadic landed back on the ground. He was no longer dark. He looked around. "For some reason, I feel like I did something totally epic." Shadic said to himself. He shrugged and flew away…

So the winner is shadic! Yay!  
Zerado (Brad): I would've won, but it was the first time being fused with someone! It was slightly confusing… Zerado (Zero): or we just lost…

**Zerado (Brad): quiet you…..**

**The next fight is Amy vs. Elise ^_^ I'm gonna be so happy to watch Dark Amy kill Elise.**

**Zerado: me and Sonic103 have made a bet that Amy will win. I think Elise will win…she's a human after all…**

**Nazo: X_X**


	9. Amy vs Elise

Sonic Battles

Amy vs. Elise

**;_;….I don't wanna die…..**

**Amy: you will make a battle between me and Elise, or you will die…**

**Me: fine…..**

**Takes place during the final battle in Sonic 2006**

Elise watched Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver fly away. She prayed they made a safe return.

"I hope they win. Do you Amy? Amy?" Elise asked, turning towards Amy. But she wasn't next to her. Elise looked around her. Rouge, Omega, Eggman, Knuckles, Tails, and Blaze were all dead.

Amy stood behind Elise. Elise turned around. Amy was now actually Dark Amy.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY MAN!" Dark Amy screamed. Dark Amy ran at Elise. Dark Amy hit Elise with her hammer. Elise flew several feet away.

Dark Amy flew at Elise. Elise jumped out of the way. Dark Amy screamed and attempted to run at her. Now Elise was pissed. Elise grabbed Amy, and slammed her against a wall.

Dark Amy powered down. "WHAT?" Amy screamed. Elise smirked. She picked up a gun that Shadow dropped. She pointed it at Amy's head. Elise pulled the trigger.

Amy's body fell to the ground. Elise smiled. She won. But suddenly, Nazo pulled the gun out of her hands and shot her (crazy right?) Nazo smiled. "Ya see, THAT'S how you disrupt a fight." Nazo said. He turned around, and Zero and Brad were there. The two nodded and started scribbling in some note pads.

Nazo then flew away, and Zero and Brad followed him.

**T_T**

**NAZO!Nazo: what?**

**Me: WHY DID YOU DISRUPT THE FIGHT!Nazo: I was teaching Brad and Zero how to disrupt a fight…..**

**Me: I think Zerado can do that fine thank you…..**

**Nazo: don't remind me of that fight!**

**Me: fine.**

**Nazo: besides, the fight is boring without me!**

**Zerado: he's got a point….**

**Me: *sigh* so I guess Elise is the winner…or Nazo, you can decide.**

**Nazo: I should win.**

**Me: shut up.**

**The next fight is a rematch between Godzilla and Zerado… **

**Later!**


	10. Zerado vs Godzilla

Sonic Battles

Zerado vs. Godzilla

…**.what are you looking at me for? Get to the fight!**

Zerado flew to New York city. Godzilla had torn down a building already….

"Hey! Cut it out!" Zerado shouted. He flew at Godzilla. Zerado rammed into him. Godzilla barely felt it.

"That's it." Zerado said. Then the chaos emeralds began to surround him. Then the chaos emeralds grew large, and then black.

"You have no idea what you're getting into!" Zerado said.

"I'm the ultimate weapon!" Zerado shouted. Then he turned black. Eight wings grew out of his back, and he his tail grew to a huge length. Then spikes shot out everywhere. He grew a pair of arms under his old ones. He was now Dark Monster Perfect Commando Zerado…..(IDK)

DMPCZ flew at Godzilla. DMPCZ started ramming into Godzilla with plenty of force. Godzilla screamed in anger. Godzilla picked up DMPCZ with one hand.

DMPCZ drew out a nail. It grew to the size of Godzilla's claws. Then DMPCZ cut off Godzilla's hand, and the hero fell back to the ground. Then DMPCZ flew back up. DMPCZ looked into Godzilla's eyes. DMPCZ charged a laser.

Godzilla opened his mouth for a roar, but DMPCZ fired the laser, and it went through the mouth, and out the back of the neck.

Godzilla screamed, and then fell to the ground. The lizard king was dead.

Zerado smiled. He flew away.

**Yay! Happy ending…..and Zerado won.**

**Zerado: you betcha!**

**Me: don't get too cocky.**

**The next fight is Nazo vs. Shadic. A classic battle.**


	11. Brad vs Anti Brad

Sonic Battles

Brad vs. Anti-Brad

**Okay, change of plans. I'm gonna save the Nazo vs. Shadic battle for last. Only because I have something special waiting for that fight. So, Brad and Anti-Brad are gonna entertain you instead.**

Anti-Brad helped Buns up from the ground. "Get going. Find Kare, and leave." Anti-Brad said. Buns nodded.

"All right Bradley. Be careful." Buns said. She turned around and ran away. Anti Brad faced his opposite counterpart, Brad.

"Shall we do this like gentlemen?" Anti-Brad asked. Brad shook his head.

"Nope." Brad said. He rushed at Anti-Brad. Brad punched Anti-Brad, who tumbled backwards. Anti-Brad grabbed Brad's arm, and flipped Brad backwards.

"Oof!" Brad said as he made an impact with the ground. Brad got back up, and rushed at Anti-Brad. Anti-Brad stuck out a fist, and Brad ran right into it. Brad was sent back a couple feet.

"Gr, you know what? You're really pissing me off!" Brad shouted.

"And you are to me as well, kind sir." Anti-Brad said. He then grabbed Brad, and kicked him a couple feet. Brad landed face down on the ground.

Brad started shaking. Spikes shot out of him, his eyes turned blood red, and he grew a couple feet taller. He was Commando Brad.

"Oh I see, you want to transform then. All right. I accept your challenge." Anti-Brad said. He then transformed into Commando Anti-Brad.

"Shall we?" Commando Anti-Bad asked. Commando Brad nodded. Commando Brad rushed forward and started punching and beating Anti-Brad. Anti-Brad fell back to the ground.

"Oh all right. The gloves are coming off now!" Anti-Brad said. He pulled off his gloves, and they fell to the ground.

Anti-Brad flew back up in the air. He faced Brad. "Ladies first." Anti-Brad mocked. Commando Brad frowned. He raced for Anti-Brad. Anti-Brad jumped behind him, and kicked Commando Brad in the back of the head.

Commando Brad fell back to the ground. "That's it. You're done for." Commando Brad said. He then fired a laser. Anti-Brad fired a laser as well, and the two lasers met.

Anti-Brad pumped some more power, and his laser started to beat Brad's. Soon Brad's own laser hit him. Brad yelled in surprise. There was a huge explosion, and Brad (in regular mode), was on the ground. He could barely move.

"Call me when you learn to fight." Anti-Brad said, putting back on his gloves. He then walked away, ready to go back home.

**So Anti-Brad won. Yay.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fight.**

**Brad: gr, I hate losing.**

**Anti-Brad: then I suggest you learn to fight better. And get table manners.**

**Brad: *eating with his hands* what do you mean?**

**Remember, the Nazo vs. Shadic battle isn't canceled, it's just gonna be the last battle. I have something good for it.**

**Nazo: I will crush Shadic!**

**Shadic: in your dreams!**

**Zerado: (Zero) please! I am the perfect weapon!**

**Zerado: (Brad) actually I am, you're just tough.**

**Zerado: (Zero) I'll take it!**

**The next battle is Sonic vs. Silver…**


	12. Sonic vs Silver

Sonic Battles

Sonic vs. Silver

During the events of Sonic 2006

**Me thinks that silver wants revenge.**

**Shadic: how did Anti-Brad win that fight? Brad's the original!Anti-Brad: a true gentlemen can fight like a warrior.**

**Sonic: shut up Bradley….**

Dark Sonic stood over an unconscious Blaze and Brad. Dark Sonic smirked. He reached for the remaining chaos emerald. But it floated and flew away. Dark Sonic ran after it.

The chaos emerald landed in Silver's hand. Silver glared at Dark Sonic.

"So this is what you like to do in your spare time Iblis Trigger? Picking on a woman and an innocent child? You disgust me!" silver said. Dark Sonic drew out the six chaos emeralds. They circled him. And he became Dark Super Sonic. Dark Super Sonic ran past Silver. Super Silver flew after Dark Super Sonic.

Dark Super Sonic flew at Super Silver, and Super Silver threw a chaos spear. It hit Dark Super Sonic in the face. Dark Sonic shook his head.

"You'll pay for that ya wimp!" Dark Super Sonic said. He flew at Silver again. Super Silver trees and boulders, but Dark Super Sonic kept hitting them out of the way. Dark Super Sonic reached Silver.

Dark Super Sonic punched Super Silver in the face. Silver was sent flying away. Silver sent a house Super Sonic's way. Dark Super Sonic was crushed by the house.

Silver waited a couple seconds, and the house exploded. Dark Hyper Sonic flew out of it.

"Hyper Iblis Trigger? Oh crap." Super Silver said. He turned around and flew away. Dark Hyper Sonic flew after him. Hyper Sonic caught him, and threw him to the ground.

Dark Hyper Sonic began to punch Super Silver. Super Silver powered down after the thousandth punch. He knew his time was up.

Dark Hyper Sonic, after the sixth thousandth punch, lifted a bloody piece of meat that used to be Silver. Than he kicked it, and Silver was sent flying away.

Dark Hyper Sonic returned back to Brad and Blaze, and he fired a laser, which destroyed the two. No hippies from the future were gonna kill him anytime soon…..

**0_o**

**So the winner is Dark Hyper Sonic. Good job. I'm scared now.**

**Poor Silver. Oh well.**

**So that's the end of that white hedgehog. The next fight is Zero vs. Shadow….**

**Shadow: please! I'm the ultimate! He cannot defeat me!**


	13. Zero vs Shadow

Sonic Battles

Shadow vs. Zero

A bloody Brad the hedgehog (I know he's been the victim in the last couple chapters, but he's got connections with shadow so I'm gonna use the "Brad in danger" card one last time…) laid on the ground. Zero stood over him.

"Oh it's so easier when you have a gun on your side." Zero said, holding his small pistol in his hand. He pointed it at Brad's head.

"Now it's time to claim your life." Zero said. He was about to pull the trigger, but someone jumped in front of him.

"Now why would you point that gun at me friend?" Shadow asked. He yanked the gun out of Zero's hand. Shadow threw it a couple yards from them.

"How dare you interrupt my fight." Zero said. Shadow turned towards Anti-Brad (or Bradley).

"Get Brad back to the base. I'll take care of this freak." Shadow said. Bradley nodded.

"OK. I'll get this guy back to the base." Bradley said. He then dragged Brad away.

"Now you will pay for attacking him." Shadow said. He took off his inhibitor rings.

Zero smirked. But then he frowned when he saw all of the energy going through shadow. It showed a visible aura.

"Lets get this over with." shadow grumbled. He charged at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way. He out a finger on a passing shadow. Some of the aura came off of shadow and went inside Zero. Then the aura started pulsing out of Zero. The two clashed into each other, and a fist fight began.

Shadow got some punches on Zero's stomach, but Zero punched him in the face. Shadow was sent back a couple feet. Shadow jumped up, and landed on Zero's head.

Shadow then started jumping on Zero's head. "HEY! Cut it out!" Zero whined. Shadow sighed and jumped off of Zero's head. Zero got Shadow into a headlock.

"He-he. Looks like I win." Zero said. But shadow stamped on Zero's foot. Zero let go of Shadow, and Shadow tackled Zero. Shadow started punching Zero in the face.

Zero fired a laser in Shadow's face. Shadow was sent back a mile. Zero got up, and flew after Shadow. Zero picked up Shadow, and started kicking him. He would teleport from one side, kick Shadow, and then teleport to another side, and kick Shadow.

Shadow couldn't keep up with the fight. He soon got dizzy from Zero's sudden appearances and disappearances. Zero teleported in front of Shadow, and grabbed him.

Zero forced him downwards, and Shadow flew into the ground. What was left was a crater so deep that you couldn't see the bottom.

"I guess I beat him." Zero said to himself. But then he heard some evil laughter.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Shadow said. He then flew out of the crater.

(enter Solaris Phase 2 music here)

The chaos emeralds surrounded Shadow. Shadow yelled as he became Super Shadow. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form!" shadow yelled. He than tackled Zero. The two tumbled, and Shadow pinned him on the ground.

Shadow began to punch and kick Zero. Shadow punched him lightning fast. Shadow heard Zero's nose break.

"Humph. I'm not done with you yet." Shadow said. He then became Hyper.

"You're going straight to hell…." shadow said. He then flew back up to the air. He started throwing chaos balls.

Zero laid there, almost dead. "Prepare to face the ultimate power!" Shadow exclaimed. He then started charging a laser.

"Sh-Shadow. I-I'm sorry." Zero muttered. But it was too late. Shadow fired the laser, and Zero laid dead.

"humph. Next time, you should think twice about apposing me." Shadow said. He then put his inhibitor rings back on, and walk away.

**So Shadow won. Not surprised. I mean, the ultimate's usually win.**

**Brad: that's true….**

**Zerado: yep.**

**Shadow: wait. How's that possible? Brad's supposed to be in Zerado!**

**Me: I made a clone Zerado.**

**Brad: cool.**

**Zero: and we don't have to share a body!**

**Yeah yeah. Whatever. Next battle is Brad vs. Shadow.**

**Zero: the ultimate battle.**

**Me: no kidding.**


	14. Brad vs Shadow

Sonic Battles

Young Brad vs. Shadow

**This takes place during *sniff* Sonic X *starts crying* I'm so sorry!**

Brad grabbed Cosmo's hand. "Quick miss Cosmo! We have to get you back to Tails!" Brad exclaimed. He and Cosmo started running down a hall. Shadow appeared in front of them. Brad turned Cosmo around, and motioned for her to go the other way. Cosmo turned around and ran away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shadow said. He grabbed Brad and shoved him into a wall. Brad groaned.

"You have no idea who I am." Shadow said. Brad began to shake. Brad smiled at the look of surprise on Shadow's face. Spikes began to shoot out of him, and he grew taller. His eyes turned blood red. .He was Commando Brad

"You have no idea what YOU are up against Shadow." Brad said. He then put a hand on Shadow's chest. Brad fired a laser.

Shadow went flying back. "Gr, you little pest." Shadow muttered. He then ran at Brad. Brad did a front flip over Shadow, and landed behind him.

Brad turned around, and fired another laser. Shadow was slammed into a wall. "He-he. THIS is the ultimate life form? I'm disappointed." Brad said. He then picked up Shadow, and slammed him on the ground.

"Take this…brat." Shadow said. Shadow punched him in the face. Brad turned back into normal mode. Shadow then took off his inhibitor rings. The chaos energy surrounded him, and he ran into Brad. Brad was sent flying down the hallway. Shadow looked at the hole in the wall Brad made. It showed the outside space. Shadow picked up Brad, and shoved him out the hole. Brad went tumbling through space.

**Shadow wins. But that was slightly unfair since young Brad is like four at the time.**

**Shadow: I still one though.**

**Me: *sigh* next fight is Espio vs. Trina the snow leopard (another Duskzilla O.C)**

**Later!**


	15. Espio vs Trina

Sonic Battles

Espio vs. Trina

Espio walked into the dark dojo. Trina sat cross legged in the middle of the room.

"You called for a specially trained ninja?" Espio asked. Trina nodded.

"Yes. I need a ninja for a special job." Trina said. Espio nodded.

"All right. So what kind of job?" Espio asked.

"Easy now tiger. You need to prove yourself worthy for this job." Trina said. She withdrew a staff.

"Lets see how good of a ninja you are." Trina said. She lunged at Espio. Espio dodged her, and then grabbed a pole. She swung, and Espio blocked the attack.

"Your reflexes are impressive, but not nearly as impressive as I hoped or imagined." Trina said. Espio swung at her. She blocked it. She pretended to yawn.

Espio swung again, and broke her staff. Trina took his staff and broke his. Espio threw a punch, and Trina blocked it.

"Please, I heard you could defeat a thousand warriors, but you can't defeat one simple girl." Bella said.

"A girl that probably has had years of training!" Espio countered. He ducked from a kick from Trina.

"Never the less, any warrior can match any warrior, as long as that warrior is…" Trina punched him in the face, and he fell against the wall.

"Focused!" Trina exclaimed. Espio shook his head clear, and then turned invisible. Trina tried to listen for some sound, but the silent chameleon made no sound.

Espio jumped off a wall and kicked Trina in the back of the head. She fell to the ground.

"Am I acceptable now? Or shall I kick you in the back of the head again?" Espio asked.

Trina frowned. She looked like she was about to blow a fuse. She never lost in a fight. Ever. But she took out a hand, and Espio shook it.

"Be here ten o'clock sharp tomorrow. And I will have your first assinghnment." Trina said. She then walked away. Espio sighed. He then walked outside.

**Pretty cool ninja fight.**

**Next fight is Brad vs. Amy….**


	16. Brad vs Amy

Sonic Battles

Brad vs. Super Evil commando Amy

**Please, Brad will obviously win!**

**Espio: this will obviously be those fights where one guy gets tossed around…**

Amy stood over a bloody Sonic. "And that's for standing me up again!" Amy said. Brad walked into the room, and he dropped some groceries he was carrying.

"What…the…fudge?" Brad asked. Amy smiled sweetly.

"Oh don't mind him. He only broke my heart…" Amy said. She then looked at him.

"Do you have any business here?" Amy asked. Brad started shaking. Brad transformed into Commando Brad.

"You shouldn't have done that Ames." Commando Brad said. He ran at Amy. Amy teleported away. Brad was confused. She could teleport?

Amy appeared behind him. She kicked him in the back of the head. Brad landed face first in the carpet. Amy smiled evilly. The super emeralds surrounded her, and then they glowed black.

Dark Hyper Amy wasn't done though. Her rings came off her wrists, and she had chaos energy surround her (that's right, Amy has her own inhibitor rings. Jealous much?). She was NOW Dark Chaos Hyper Amy. DCHA blew a hole in the building. She then threw Brad into the air. Commando Brad flew up into space. She then had her nails grow eight feet long.

She started slashing at every part of Brad she could reach. Brad was soon a bloody piece of meat. DCHA then took out her hammer and swung. Brad was sent flying into space.

Regular Amy landed back on Earth. She was about to walk away, but Brad teleported in front of her. He had a gun pointed towards her head.

"WHAT? HOW!" Amy screamed. Brad smiled.

"Ultimate. Weapon." Brad said. He pulled the trigger.

**Me…**

**Shadow: o-e**

**Nazo: what the f*** did we just watch?**

**Brad: you just watched me get my butt kicked, and then come back, and shoot my killer in the face…**

**Cream: epic.**

**Me: no comment**

**The next fight is Brad and Cream vs. Shadow…..ok who requested this?**

**Cream: giggles.**

**Me: T_T**

**Later!**


	17. Trina and Zero vs Nazo

Sonic Battles

Nazo vs. Zero and Trina

Me: okay, thanks to Cream, I had no idea who I was gonna do, so I took Duskzilla's idea…..

Ultra Perfect Nazo smirked as he saw Zero and Trina run up the steps. Nazo held up a bloody Shadic. He threw him on top an even bloodier Esrapo (Brad and Espio fused).

"Ahahhahahaha! You foolish beings! I'm the ultimate! If the Ultimate Ninja cannot kill me, none of you can!" Nazo laughed.

Trina frowned. "There's only one way to defeat him." Trina said. Zero nodded. The super emeralds circled them the two looked at each other. Zero reached out for Trina's hand. Trina took his hand.

"CHAOS FUSION!" both yelled. Then, there was a huge flash of light, and a hedgeleopard stood in front of Nazo. The hedgeleopard had multiple spikes, and it was white with black stripes. It also had leopard tail. It wore black pants and black jacket.

"My name is…..Trizo!" Trizo shouted. It flew up in the air, and tackled Ultra Hyper Nazo. Ultra Hyper Nazo shot a laser, and Trizo flew off of him.

"How is this possible?" Nazo asked. Trizo punched him in the face as its answer.

"Argh, that hurt." Ultra Hyper Nazo said. He got up, but Trizo knocked him off of his feet. Ultra Hyper Nazo fell back to the ground.

"No standing for you, you low life." Trizo said. Trizo picked Nazo up, and then shoved him over. Trizo put a hand to Nazo's face.

"Oh come on, you're just copying Shadic!" Nazo whined. Trizo shook its head. It drained Nazo's power. Nazo became his regular form.

"WHAT?" Nazo asked. Trizo pulled out a grenade. Trizo put it in Nazo's mouth. Trizo tied Nazo to a pillar, and activated the grenade. Trizo grabbed Shadic and Esrapo. It flew out with the two. Three seconds later, Trizo heard an explosion. Trizo smiled.

Trizo landed outside the palace, and dropped the two bloody fusions. Trizo split in two. Now it was Zero and Trina. The two high-fived.

"That was awesome!" Trina exclaimed. Zero nodded.

"Yeah, but we should get these two to a hospital…" Zero said, pointing towards Esrapo and Shadic. Trina nodded. The two picked up the bloody duo and walked away…

pretty good ending, and I introduced my new fusion, Esrapo! He seems pretty cool….

Esrapo: that's because all ninjas are awesome…

The next fight will be Esrapo vs. Shadic

Shadic: ;_;

Nazo: not the ultimate ninja!

Me: yep…..


	18. Brian vs Dark

Sonic Battles

Dark vs. Brian

Ok, Esrapo vs. Shadic is next chapter. This battle is my two newest fan characters fighting to the death.

Brian the hedgebat faced Dark. "We've been friends since childhood, and yet you join him?" Brian asked, pointing at Nazo. Dark nodded.

"It's time this world meets its end." Dark said. He then pulled out a gun.

"Starting. With. You." Dark said. He then pulled the trigger. Brian dodged the flying bullet.

"Nice try Dark, but you're no ace with guns, unlike your father." Brian said. Dark glared at Brian.

"Never speak of that man in front of me." Dark growled. He then ran at Brian. Brian grabbed Dark and threw him a couple feet away.

"Shadow would be so disappointed in you." Brian said. Dark got back up.

"What did I say about talking about my father?" Dark asked. He then ran at Brian again. But Brian picked him up and threw him in a pillar.

"You can't beat me. I have my father's blood." Brian said.

"Like being the son of the Ultimate Weapon will help with anything." Dark said. He picked up Brian and threw him into a pillar.

"Yes…it does help, because I can do this." Brian said. Spikes shot out of him, he grew taller, his eyes turned blood red, and his wings grew longer and sharp as swords. He was Commando Brian.

Commando Brian flew at Dark, and then tackled him. Commando Brian started kicking and punching Dark. Dark tried to fight back, but Brian was too strong.

Commando Brian punched specially hard in Dark's face, breaking his nose. Blood was pouring from Dark's mouth and Nose. Dark reached for his gun, and shot Commando Brian in the arm.

Commando Brian's arm stitched itself back together. Commando Brian flew into the air. He the stopped flying and body slammed on top of Dark. Dark groaned as Brian landed on top of him.

"Good….good." Nazo said, seeing Darks bloody body.

"Now kill him Brian. Kill him now." Nazo hissed in Brian's ear. Brian raised a hand, as if to strike. He slammed his fist into Dark's temple. And Brian knew he had killed his best friend.

So Brian the hedgebat won. He killed his best friend. Cold.

The next battle is Esrapo vs. Shadic


	19. Shadic vs Esrapo

Sonic Battles

Dark Esrapo vs. Dark Shadic

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while guys, I've been having some….problems, with documents and crap. So enjoy! Or I will hunt you down…and make you enjoy it! *evil face***

Dark Shadic picked up Brian. Brian struggled to break free, but he got thrown into a wall bye Shadic. Shadic began to choke Brian. Brian died in seconds. Dark Shadic flung him back against the wall. Suddenly, something sharp entered his neck. He pulled it out. It was a ninja star. Shadic turned around.

Dark Esrapo stood up. He faced Shadic. "You have no idea what you just did!" Dark Esrapo said. Dark Esrapo grabbed Shadic, and flung him into the ceiling. Dark Shadic fell back to the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Dark Shadic shouted. Dark Esrapo shook his head. He then became normal Esrapo.

"you really are pathetic." Esrapo said. He then picked Shadic up, and fired a laser. Dark Shadic flew into a wall. Dark Shadic flew at Esrapo. Esrapo jumped over Dark Shadic, and Shadic flew into a wall.

"You must really love these walls." Esrapo mocked. Dark Shadic glared. He ran at Esrapo, and Shadic started kicking and punching Esrapo. Esrapo got sent flying out of the building. Esrapo laid on the ground. He tried to get up, but Shadic put his foot on his chest.

"I will kill you," Shadic said. "any last words?" Shadic asked. Esrapo smiled. He opened his mouth. But instead of talking, a chaos ball started glowing in his mouth. He spit out the chaos ball, and it hit Shadic.

"DAMMIT! I FORGOT YOU COULD DO THAT!" Dark Shadic shouted. Esrapo smirked. He pushed Shadic off of him, and he pinned Shadic down. Esrapo put his hand in Dark Shadic's face, and a chaos ball started glowing. Then Dark Shadic became regular Shadic.

"WHAT?" Shadic shouted. Esrapo smirked. He became Dark Esrapo, and fired the chaos ball. It hit Shadic in the stomach. Shadic bent over in pain. Dark Esrapo then kneed Shadic in the face.

"Gah!" Shadic grunted. Dark Esrapo put a hand on Shadic's face, and Dark Esrapo fired a laser.

Brad and Espio stood over a dead Shadow and Sonic. Brad went over and picked up his son. Brad's tears dripped down into Brian's fur. Espio picked up the dead Shadow and Sonic.

"I'll take care these two." Espio said. He then walked away. Brad nodded and walked away, with his son still in his arms.

_Brad gave his son a private burial. Brad then had four other kids with his wife, Rouge. All four children grew up got jobs at GUN. Brad lived on as protector of Mobius. Then his job was passed onto his eldest son, Marco._

**Well that was a sad ending. Again, sorry about the late update. My computer hates me…**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**The next fight is up to you guys! Write your suggestions in your reviews…**

**Remember, Iblis is watching you!**


	20. Announcement

Sonic Battles

Announcement

**Hello people. I'm here today, because I have something to say. I'm kind of getting held up with some of my other stories, and this is one of them. I'm NOT quitting this series, and it is NOT a dead fic. I'm just taking a little break. More fighting will continue soon, I just need a little break from this story. More fights will be up soon!**

**BTW, the next fight is Mephiles vs. Nazo. Seeya! ^_^**


	21. announcement 2

Sonic battles

Season two!…and this fic isn't dead!

**Hello everyone, this is Sonic103 with an announcement. This fiction is NOT dead. I have just been having troubles with my computer….*kicks computer***

**Anyways, this "second season" is going to have more fights, new characters, and even MORE action!**

**The next fight will be soon. I'll post it when I'm done. Later!**

**This messages was brought to you by….wait, this isn't an advertisement! _**


	22. Me vs Nazo

Sonic battles

Me vs. Nazo

A bead of sweat went down my face as I quickly typed the rest of my story. I finished that, and I sighed. Now I had to write Brad's new theme song, which stunk. I opened another internet window, and looked up you tube. I was going to need to "borrow" a song. I decided to use Eggman's theme. I clicked a little icon that would instantly send me to the song, but nothing happened. I kept clicking, and nothing happened. I sighed. The computer must have frozen. I pressed the power button, but nothing happened!

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle. I thought I had imagined it. I blinked, and suddenly, the screen went black. I sighed. It must have had a slow shut down. But for some reason, that chuckle was still ringing in my head. It soon turned into cruel laughter. I turned around, and saw something that nearly gave me a heart attack. It was Nazo the hedgehog. My worst enemy.

"I'm back." Nazo said. I started to back away from him and the computer. Nazo smirked.

"You made me lose in every single free for all, and in sonic battles I hardly ever won. And you always liked to kill me in 'how to tick off the sonic team'." Nazo said. He shoved me against the wall.

"But you're in my turf now. You're in the story. And there's no happy ending this time." Nazo growled. I honestly thought I was going to die. I started thinking of stuff I was going to miss when I die, but then something hit me.

If me and Nazo are in a story, and I'm a writer. That means I am a GOD. I smirked, and then blasted Nazo off of me. He flew out of through the wall. I walked through the hole in the wall, and faced my new prey. He was sprawled on the ground. He got up, and started swearing with profanity.

"You're going down." Nazo said. I smiled. I punched him in the face, and he flew through the wall again. He then got up and ran at me. He slammed me into the opposite wall. I shoved him off of me. I kicked him the back of the legs, and he fell to the ground. I smiled. I turned black. I was in dark form.

I picked up Nazo, and I fired a laser. He was launched from my house. I flew after him. I grabbed him in mid air, and I started kicking and punching him wherever I could. I was determined to destroy this loser. I then threw him back to the ground. I landed on the ground. Nazo looked up at me.

"P-please. Have mercy." Nazo groaned. I shook my head. I put my hand on his face.

"Sorry Nazo, this time ya chose wrong." I said evilly. I then fired a laser through my hand.

After I quickly repaired my house, I sat down in front of my computer. I clicked the power button, and then everything returned to normal. I looked at my documents files, and saw something peculiar. One documents was only titled, '?'. I clicked on it. And saw something that surprised me. The entire battle between me and Nazo was recorded on the document. I then had a sudden idea. Why not post this on my Sonic Battles story?…..

**And that's how this second season starts. By reminding every sonic character who's boss. ^~^**


End file.
